bleach_burning_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hueco Mundo
Hueco Mundo serves as the home for the Hollows and Arrancar of the lands. Background Hueco Mundo is a barren wasteland where no plant life has been known to survive due to there being no sunshine or rain. Many strange creatures live here that are known as Hollows. Each beast is different from the other except one thing, their thirst for souls and those of their own kind. These Hollows are considered the "Bad Guys" of the site and they all usually get killed by either Quincy or Shinigami. All Hollows tend to form packs like animals called Fraccions which serve as small armies throughout Hueco Mundo and its inner castle Las Noches. The land is ruled by an Arrancar of great power titled the Lord of Hueco Mundo and his rule is absolute no matter what. The Arrancar are said to be the strongest in all of Hueco Mundo and they tend to protect it no matter what since it is the only home that they know of. Even though its a Desert those creatures consider it home to them and as they always say "The home is what you make of it." Military Set Up Arrancar The Arrancar are the form of a Hollow crossing the boundaries of a Shinigami and taking on characteristics of them with powers except their release is called Resureccion. They also have a rare secondary release called Segunda Etapa however not all Arrancar manage to achieve this form. The Arrancar run a Military similar to the Gotei 13 however theirs do not have sub commanders like Vice Captains. All they have is Fraccions which go from 1-10 and their leaders are called Espada. The Espada are ranked by the level of Hollow they turned Arrancar with may it be Vasto Lorde or Adjuchas sometimes even rarely at the level of Menos Grande. Espada 1-4 are ranked by Vasto Lorde level Arrancar, Espada 5-7 are Adjuchas level Arrancar and 8-10 are Menos Grande level Arrancar. Any type of an Arrancar can join the fraccion above their levels however they cannot become an Espada in Fraccion 1 if they are a Menos Grande level Arrancar. Vasto Lorde This is the highest level that normal Hollow can achieve at their current states. This form can be achieved at the reiatsu of 60,000 which is the level of a Captain in the Soul Society meaning you're captain strength at this level. Once achieving this level becoming an Arrancar is very high chance with only 10% failure possible. Once you become an Arrancar from this level you may instantly become an Espada 1-4 or lower if you so chose. These hollow are known as the most deadliest of them all in sheer power due to the amount of hollows and human souls they devoured to achieve this level of power. Adjuchas These hollow are the group that managed to keep their sanity while being a Menos Grande and devoured those of its own kind. These are known as the second strongest hollow of all Hueco Mundo in terms of speed and power. This level of strength can be achieved at a reiatsu of 30,000 and if you so choose to do so you may become an arrancar at this level and wait til 60,000 to become an Espada of Fraccions 5-7. These hollow are said to be able to control the mindless Menos Grande in the Forest of Menos where complete control is all that matters. Gillian At this level of the hollow evolution most seem to lose their sanity and become mindless beasts since one soul within hundreds of others couldn't out fight the others and it becomes a mind scramble. However we wouldn't do that to our players in this Role play since it is just a cruel thing to do after working up 1,000 sentences to reachthis level then to just become mindless and unable to evolve. All players can evolve into this level of hollow at the reiatsu of 15,000 and once in this form you can auto learn how to use Cero. With this being one of the weakest forms of hollow it doesnt really have much fire power besides the ability to Cero the crap out of the sand and anything else the player may think of. Once in this form surviving in the Forest of Menos should be easy since you are very large sized and have the fire power of like five hollow in one giant beast. Menos Grande players can evolve into an Arrancar at 20,000 reiatsu which is a very decent level however at that level there will be no way of taking any type of leadership until you reach up to 60,000. However you will still have Resureccion. Regular Hollows This is the starting level for all hollows which is where main animal like personalities begin to show themselves and primal thinking comes into play for survival. These hollows are the most common out there to be seen and will appear in the Wastelands of Hueco Mundo and almost all times in the World of the Living. All players that start out as a hollow will be on this level will be at a reiatsu of 5,000 and be at a very low strength. These hollows tend to have special abilities that are unique to them and their animal like forms that they take on when they are reborn in Hueco Mundo. With their animal like forms they are capable of using their forms to fight in combat would it be claws or or something else. It is all up to the creator of the hollow. Locations within Hueco Mundo Forest of Menos This is the location that is home to the first of the Hollow evolutions called Menos Grande. These hollows are over 5-6 stories tall which means even though this forest is underground it must be very deep under ground. Even though there is no sunlight here nor rain for that matter plant life seems to thrive here in very small patches in sime places throughout the forest. Adjuchas hollows tend to live here as well to hunt Menos Grande since they are the greatest source of food in all of Hueco Mundo. This location is even considered to be the most dangerous out of all Hueco Mundo due to the masses of Menos Grande since they can fire Cero by the dozen on low level hollow who aren't very fast or strong for that matter. If you travel here make sure you have friends with you or you will be killed. Las Noches Home to the Espada and their Fraccions, Las Noches is one of the main locations within Hueco Mundo that has any major significance. Only hollows that have become Arrancar are allowed to enter, only with special conditions can a regular Hollow that hasn't evolved into an Arrancar may enter these halls. It is within this area that the only type of sunlight exists, artificial sunlight but non the less. The Lord of Hueco Mundo resides here. Negal Ruins An ancient ruins located out in the deserts of Hueco Mundo. Kisuke Urahara used this place as a base while he was in Hueco Mundo doing research during the original Quincy invasion of the Soul Society.Category:Location Category:Hollow Army